Al destino no se le puede escapar
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Shindou fue sacado de Japón para salvarlo, atrás quedo Yuuto el valiente hermano mayor que se sacrifico por el pequeño ciego, convirtiéndose en el amante de Fudou. Pero ahora Shindou a vuelto a Japón para salvar a su hermano, pero el destino es el destino y con quien primero tropieza al llegar a Japón es con aquel por el cual lo alejaron de su tierra, Tsurugi.
1. Chapter 1

**Al destino no se le puede escapar**

 **Resumen:** Shindou fue sacado de Japón para salvarlo, atrás quedo Yuuto el valiente hermano mayor que se sacrifico por el pequeño ciego, convirtiéndose en el amante de Fudou. Pero ahora Shindou a vuelto a Japón para salvar a su hermano, pero el destino es el destino y con quien primero tropieza al llegar a Japón es con aquel por el cual lo alejaron de su tierra, Tsurugi.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si ^^

 **Advertencia:** Historia Yaoi y Mpreg, si no os gustan estos géneros, largo!, si os gustan bienvenidos ^^ 

**Capítulo 1: Caminos Cruzados**

Shindou era un joven hermoso, de cabellos marrón-grisáceo hasta la parte superior de los hombros, ondulados con suavidad, piel pálida y suave; no era muy alto, y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos eran rojos, pero sin vida. Sí, sin vida, Shindou era ciego. 

Shindou era hijo de un rico empresario japonés. Su padre, Reiji Kageyama, era un rico empresario que se movía en el bajo mundo de la mafia, y su madre, Haruna Kidou, era una hermosa mujer. 

Su padre se había enamorado de su madre y Haruna lo había rechazado, pero a un yakuza no se le rechazaba, así que Kageyama la había secuestrado y obligado a casar con él. Al parecer el tiempo los hizo amarse o simplemente acostumbrarse. 

Y entonces, su madre quedó embarazada de su primer hijo, Yuuto, un precioso niño de cabellos castaño claros, piel pálida y ojos rojos como los de Shindou. 

Apenas cinco años después llegó él. Desde que su madre quedó embarazada, las pruebas arrojaron que aquel bebé era un varoncito fértil. En aquel entonces Kageyama estaba metido en problemas, así que no dudó ni un sólo momento en hacer lo que más le convenía. 

Le ofreció su hijo por nacer y fértil, en matrimonio para cuando este cumpliera los quince años, al gran jefe de los Yakuzas para su hijo, un pequeño de siete años llamado Tsurugi, y que se decía que era un mismísimo demonio como su padre, el gran Fudou Akio. 

Fudou serio le dijo que no, así que resignado Kageyama ofreció al niño como amante para Tsurugi cuando este cumpliera los quince años. Fudou se lo pensó apenas unos minutos, pero aceptó; La esposa de Kageyma, Haruna, era una mujer hermosa y de apariencia angelical, así que sin duda aquel bebé sería una belleza. 

El bebé nació y fue llamado y registrado como Shindou por su madre, antes de que Kageyama, quien había estado de viaje, llegara al país y pudiera opinar sobre el nombre de su hijo más pequeño. 

Pero apenas llevaba el bebé unas horas de nacido cuando los médicos lo descubrieron. Shindou había nacido ciego, por problemas y mal manejo de los médicos a la hora del parto. Aquellos ojitos rojos como los de Yuuto, nacieron sin luz. 

Temeroso de que Fudou rompiera su sociedad, pues aún estaban en problemas económicos, Kageyama ocultó el detalle; de momento, ya cuando tuviera el dinero para pagarle a Fudou le diría y le reembolsaría el dinero prestado. 

Shindou era consentido grandemente por Haruna y por Yuuto, su hermanito mayor. Y a pesar de que era un niño ciego y sus ojitos carecían de vida, era muy inteligente. 

Sabía distinguir casi todos los sonidos y los olores. 

Cuando Shindou cumplió cinco años y por ende Yuuto cumplió los diez años, Haruna descubrió el cruel trato que había hecho Kageyama sobre su hijo menor para salvar la fortuna de la familia. Así que decidida guardó silencio y preparó su huida con sus hijos. 

Le tomó tiempo hacerlo, pero cuando Yuuto cumplió once años y Shindou seis, todo estuvo listo. Con apenas una mochila pequeña con ropa de sus hijos y de ella, y muchísimo dinero en su bolsillo, emprendió la huida. Pero fue descubierta y las alarmas empezaron a sonar en toda la gran mansión Kageyama. 

Yuuto también un niño muy inteligente para su edad, miró a su madre. 

\- Deben huir madre, pero alguien debe quedar atrás para entretener a padre o nos encontrará a los tres. 

Haruna asintió. 

\- Lo sé - Dijo entregándole a su hijo mayor la manita de su hermano menor - Yo me quedaré, en Grecia os recibirá mi medio hermano Demonio Strada. - Pero Yuuto no aceptó la manita de Shindou, y dándole un beso en la frente lo empujó hacia su madre. 

\- Yo me quedaré madre, ahora salva a Shindou y háblale de mí y dile que lo quiero. 

El pre-adolescente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa sin ninguna duda. Los ojos de Haruna se llenaron de lágrimas, pero tomando a su hijo pequeño en brazos corrió hasta donde la esperaba un coche que la llevó a una pista clandestina, y de ahí partió hacia Grecia, un lugar donde jamás Kageyama Reiji la buscaría. 

Durante cuatro años más, Kageyama pudo ocultar a Fudou la huida de su hijo y de su esposa. Pero cuando Yuuto cumplió los quince años, Fudou lo descubrió todo.

Descubrió que el bello Shindou, de quien sólo había visto foto, no estaba en un colegio inglés con su madre y que Kageyama no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban ambos, y que para colmo, aquel precioso niño había nacido ciego. 

Él mismo fue con sus hombres aquella sorpresiva noche a la mansión Kageyama a vengarse y matar a Kageyama y a su hijo mayor Yuuto, quienes los informes indicaban que a sus quince años vivía con su padre. 

-o-o-o- 

Yuuto oyó un escándalo en la parte baja de su casa y se despertó alarmado, tomó su arma automática de debajo de su almohada, y le quitó el seguro. Se levantó con sólo el pantalón de su pijama, que era negro, sus pies estaban descalzos, sus ojos carmesí, estaban alertas, y sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta llena de rastas. Era joven, pero aun así poseía un cuerpo esbelto y elegante, en pocas palabras Yuuto Kidou pues solía usar el apellido de su madre para siempre tenerla presente en su corazón era un joven muy guapo y una vez eras capas de aparta tus ojos de sus ojos carmesís no tardabas ni un segundo en darte cuenta de este echo. Oh los ojos de Kidou eran tan hermosos que este solía usar googles para que la gente no se distrajera y se quedara mirándole como estúpido pero esa noche solo con el pantalón de su pijama y su arma en mano no se los puso… no tenia tiempo para eso. 

Bajó y se encontró con un tremendo tiroteo en la planta baja de su casa, casi toda la guardia Kageyama estaba muerta, por unos extraños hombres vestidos de negro, con un desconocido emblema plateado en el hombro izquierdo, una especie de rosa cubierta por un fuego rojo. 

Vio a su padre peleando con tres hombres, los cuatro armados con katana. No dudó en levantar su pistola y disparar con una puntería letal. Asimismo usó todas las balas de su pistola hasta que se quedó sin ellas, y tomando una katana que había perdido uno de esos hombres con aspecto de samurai, empezó a pelear, cortando gargantas y miembros por igual, hasta que llegó junto a su padre, y espalda contra espalda lucharon. 

\- ¿Quiénes son? 

Le preguntó Yuuto a su padre. 

\- Los Fudou. 

Respondió Kageyama. 

\- Te dije que nunca debiste de hacer la locura que hiciste al engañar a esa gente. 

Dijo Yuuto serenamente, matando a dos con un certero tajo circular de su katana cercenándole las gargantas. 

Los dos peleaban con todo, pero pronto no quedó ni un sólo hombre de la guardia Kageyama con vida, y los Fudou eran muchos aun. Pronto fueron sometidos. 

Kageyama, que tenía una bala en su pierna y que había perdido mucha sangre, ya no luchaba, pero Yuuto, quien parecía tan fresco como si acabara de llegar al combate, se debatía como una fiera, lanzando mordiscos, patadas y puños, hasta que entre cinco lo sometieron. 

Entonces a la mansión entró un impresionante hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. De rodillas en el suelo, donde lo tenían sometido aquellos cinco hombres, Yuuto levantó sus ojos carmesí y miró directamente a aquel hombre recién llegado, y que era obviamente el líder de los Fudou. 

Al ver aquellos hermosos y desafiantes ojos rojos, que a pesar de saber que iban a morir no tenían miedo y lo desafiaban, Fudou Akio quedó sin aliento, y supo que aquel niño de quince años sería suyo, completa y absolutamente suyo. 

\- Mátenlo. 

Indicó señalando a Kageyama con un gesto de su cabeza. Kageyama miró a su hijo en despedida. 

\- No, padre. 

Gritó Yuuto, pero fue muy tarde, el gatillo había sido jalado y la cabeza de su padre perforada por un certero tiro. 

Yuuto se desplomó en los brazos de sus captores sin luchar más, dejando que fuera lo que el cielo quisiera de él, total, estaba seguro de que moriría. 

Sintió unos pasos detenerse frente a él, no le importó, siguió mirando al suelo; su largo cabello en rastas que hacia rato habían escapado de su coleta cubría su rostro y él lo agradecía, pues no quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

Kageyama había cometido muchos errores y no era el mejor padre en el mundo, sus errores lo habían separado de su madre y de su precioso hermano pequeño, pero aún así, Kageyama era su padre y él lo amaba como tal. 

Pero la persona que se había puesto frente a él, se inclinó y tomando su barbilla con las manos lo hizo levantar la cabeza y le retiró el cabello que llegaba hasta media espalda del agraciado y en ese momento triste rostro. 

Era el mismo Fudou Akio. Verde y rojo se volvieron a mirar fijamente. 

\- Mío - Sonrió maquiavélicamente el hombre. 

Yuuto no supo por qué pero se estremeció por primera vez con verdadero miedo. 

\- No temo a la muerte. 

Dijo orgulloso y altivo. Fudou sonrió de medio lado. 

\- Tú no morirás. Tu padre ofreció un amante fértil para mi hijo, pero ese amante huyó así que tú tomarás su lugar, pero en mi cama, no en la de mi hijo. 

Yuuto jadeó asombrado. 

\- Jamás. 

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Fudou levantó la mano y lo abofeteó, la cabeza de Yuuto giró y el muchacho sintió cómo su mejilla picaba y quemaba. 

\- No tienes opción. Tráiganlo.

\- No - Gritó Yuuto, debatiéndose como una fiera para evitar que lo arrastraran. 

En eso llegaron hombres subiendo del área que era el sótano de la casa, y con ellos arrastraban a las mujeres que al comienzo del tiroteo se habían ocultado. Todas mujeres o niñas del servicio. 

\- Bien - Dijo Fudou maliciosamente. - Ya que el joven aquí es tan orgulloso - Dijo volteándose a ver a las mujeres - Ustedes chicos podrán divertirse con estas hermosas mujeres de la mansión Kageyama. - Le dijo el hombre a sus guardias. Los hombres lanzaron gritos de júbilo y se lanzaron contra las mujeres, menos dos gigantescos hombres que sostenían a Yuuto. 

Se abalanzaron sobre las mujeres como verdaderos salvajes. Las mujeres gritaron asustadas y aterradas. Yuuto reaccionó y soltándose de los hombres que lo sostenían y que tenían la guardia baja se arrodilló frente a Fudou bajando su rostro. 

\- Haré lo que quiera, por favor, pero deje a las mujeres. 

Rogó Yuuto hubiese preferido pelear pero el solo contra todos no podía hacer nada esta era su única oportunidad. Fudou se agachó ligeramente y tomándolo de la barbilla lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. 

\- Ya es muy tarde para eso, Yuuto, esto te servirá de lección, pequeño Kageyama. Pero si aceptas, puedo hacer que las niñas se salven y sean intocables, ¿qué dices? 

Yuuto miró a las niñas que eran las más aterradas que estaban y a varias mujeres que con la mirada, echadas en el suelo por los hombres que las ultrajaban, rogaban por que él aceptara. Yuuto volvió a mirar a Fudou y la mano que le extendía. De sus hermosos ojos rojos salió una lágrima de rabia mientras bajaba la cabeza derrotado, y ponía su mano sobre la que el otro le tendía. 

Fudou lo jaló hacia él haciéndolo levantarse y chocar con su cuerpo. Le rodeó con un brazo la cintura, mientras con otro le tomaba la barbilla y levantándolo del suelo, lo besaba. Yuuto mantenía sus derrotados ojos cerrados y se dejaba hacer mansamente. Cuando Fudou rompió el beso, apretó su cabeza contra su pecho. 

\- Te odio. 

Le susurró Yuuto. Fudou sonrió por eso. 

\- Las niñas son intocables. 

Advirtió a sus hombres. Estos no les importó, estaban muy entretenidos con las mujeres y las niñas les daban igual. 

Fue así como Yuuto se convirtió en el intocable amante de Fudou Akio, el líder de los Yakuza. 

-o-o-o- 

Mientras, ocultos en Grecia vivían Haruna y Shindou, en una casa pequeña con jardín que les había comprado su tio Demonio Strada. Shindou había aprendido a leer, pero no a escribir a mano, aunque tenía una computadora que decía las letras y las teclas por las bocinas permitiéndole así al chico poder escribir y pues la costumbre le hacía saber dónde estaba cada tecla. También tenía un teléfono celular, que decía los números permitiéndole hacer llamadas por teléfono. 

Guiándose por el tacto podía saber cuando una persona era bonita o cuando era fea. Leía y hablaba japonés, inglés y griego. Obviamente, su lectura era en libros de ciego escritos en braille. 

Pero dentro de su ceguera, Shindou era un niño normal de clase media con una madre amorosa y trabajadora. 

Pasaron los años y Shindou creció hasta que cumplió dieciocho años. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, su madre murió, pero no antes de dejar muy bien asegurado el futuro de Shindou con todo lo que había invertido, su seguro de vida y las joyas con las que huyó a Grecia. También dejó un diario escrito especialmente para ciegos, para que Shindou lo leyera después de su muerte. Su tio Angelo Cabrini el esposo de Demonio fue quien se lo entrego en persona. 

Pues Haruna sabía que moriría, pues aunque no le dijo nada a Shindou, Haruna tenía leucemia y poco a poco la enfermedad la fue matando así que le había dejado encargado a su cuñado este pequeño favor.

Mientras en Japón, Yuuto Kidou, quien tenía ya veintitrés años y estaba durmiendo en la cama con Fudou, se levantó llorando en el momento en que su madre murió, y sin saber cómo supo que su madre había muerto. 

Al ser mayor de edad y ser independiente, a pesar de su ceguera, los servicios sociales no se pudieron llevar a Shindou además de que ni Demonio ni Angelo lo hubiesen permitido.

Fue cuando leyeron el testamento de Haruna Kidou y Angelo le entrego el diario que le había dejado Haruna que Shindou supo toda la verdad. 

Supo que su verdadero nombre no era Shindou Kidou, sino Shindou Kageyama Kidou. Supo toda la historia que lo rodeaba a él y a su madre, pues ahí Haruna lo contaba todo, y supo de Yuuto, alguien a quien amó, nada más leer su nombre en aquel diario. 

Fue por Yuuto que se decidió a volver a Japón, él no sabía si Yuuto lo recordaría o tan siquiera si lo quería ver, pero él necesitaba conocerlo, agradecerle y decirle que lo amaba. Aun contra los sabios concejos de Demonio, Shindou estaba decidido a ir a Japón.

Así que compró un pasaje de avión a Japón, hizo los trámites con una agencia especial que se encargaría de su transporte allí, de su hospedaje y de localizar con sigilo a Yuuto Kidou sin que nadie más lo supiera, pues después de haber leído el diario de su madre, a Shindou le quedó claro que se debía de mantener alejado de su padre, lo que él no sabía era que Kageyama estaba muerto y que de quien en verdad debía de cuidarse era de los Fudou.

Una vez en el aeropuerto de Japón bajó del avión ayudado por su inseparable bastón, unos anteojos oscuros cubrían sus preciosos pero muertos ojos, y a su espalda tan sólo una mochila, pues de la otra maleta se encargaba la empresa que había contratado. 

Preguntó a la azafata por el cauter de recepción y esta le indicó el camino y se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo Shindou rechazó la oferta. 

Pero el aeropuerto estaba muy lleno y pronto Shindou se desorientó. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para buscar su móvil fastidiado, sin dejar de caminar, pero en un lugar tan lleno como ese ocurrió lo inevitable. 

Chocó con otra persona y ambos se precipitaron al suelo, Shindou sobre la persona. 

\- Idiota, ten cuidado. 

Dijo la obvia voz de un hombre. Y si Shindou hubiese podido ver, hubiese quedado sin aliento ante el japonés de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos ámbar. 

\- Es que acaso es... - El japonés se interrumpió al ver el bastón de ciego que había caído unos pasos más apartado. 

Shindou se echó a un lado quedando sentado en el suelo, y se quitó los lentes con una mano, demostrando sus hermosos ojos rojos apagados. 

\- ...¿Ciego? - Completó Shindou lo que el desconocido no había terminado de decir - Sí, lo soy - Respondió tanteando el suelo en busca de su bastón. -El japonés, que había quedado encandilado viendo a la preciosidad delante de él, reaccionó, tomando el bastón y poniéndoselo en las manos mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. - Lamento mucho el accidente, buscaba la recepción pero temo que me perdí. -Dijo Shindou cortésmente. 

\- Yo lo llevaré. 

Se ofreció presuroso el japonés. Shindou fue a declinar la oferta pero sabía que sin ayuda no llegaría jamás al counter, así que aceptó. El hombre le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su brazo para dirigirlo. Lo llevó hasta el counter, donde había varias recepcionistas. 

\- ¿Hay algún hombre esperando por Shindou Kidou?

Preguntó el hermoso ciego a una de las recepcionistas. 

\- Sí, señor Kidou, estoy atrás de usted. 

Shindou se volteó hacia la voz. El hombre tomó su mano y la llevó a su rostro. 

-Kirino Ranmaru, soy su guía enviado por la agencia.

Se presentó el hombre joven de facciones delicadas y hermosas, por lo que pudo palpar Shindou, su cabello era largo atado en dos coletas. Lo que Shindou no podía ver, pero sí el hombre japonés que lo acompañaba, era que Kirino Ranmaru era una belleza de ojos turquesas y cabellos rosa fuerte. 

\- Señor... - Se volteó Shindou hacia donde había estado el japonés que no se había movido. - Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Que tenga un buen día. - Le sonrió mientras se agarraba al brazo de su nuevo guía, quien le había pasado una tarjeta escrita en braille que Shindou había podido leer, certificando que Kirino era efectivamente su guía. 

El japonés vio a Shindou alejarse y sonrió, que hermoso era ese ángel, cuyos ojos no tenían luz. 

\- Shindou Kidou - Repitió el nombre del joven ángel saboreándolo - Nos volveremos a encontrar pronto, te lo aseguro mi hermoso extranjero, como que me llamo Tsurugi Fudou. 

**Continuará...**

 **(Esta historia es corta solo tiene 4 capitulos disfrutenlan ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Atrapado en la rueda del destino**

La agencia había hecho todos sus movimientos sigilosamente y exitosamente. Kirino Ranmaru, el guía y nuevo amigo de Shindou, esperaba la llegada de Yuuto Kidou.

Shindou y el pelirosado guía se habían hecho amigos de inmediato. Era inevitable, ambos congeniaban de maravilla.

La puerta del departamento sonó. Shindou estaba sentado en el sofá de la salita. Kirino se levantó y fue hacia la puerta del departamento. Abrió y en ella apareció un guapísimo hombre de unos veinti-pocos años, cabellos largos atados en una media coleta en rastas en la mitad superior y sueltos y ondulados en la mitad inferior que llegaba hasta su omoplatos, y unos impresionantes ojos rojos como los de Shindou solo que estos estaban llenos de la luz que los de Shindou no tenían. De su mano venía una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros atados en dos coletas y ojitos verdes. Una niña que no pasaba de los cinco años.

Eran Yuuto Kidou y su hija Sakura Fudou Kidou. Kirino le extendió la mano y Yuuto sin palabras lo entendió, extendiéndole una identificación. Kirino la leyó y la analizó bien, y lo dejó entrar señalándole el sofá.

Yuuto entró con su hija y quedó estático al ver al precioso chico en el sofá. Los mismos preciosos ojos rojos, inmutablemente fijos, los mismos cabellos ondulados de color gris tostados, las mismas facciones, sólo que más maduras.

Soltó la manita de su hija y se arrojó sobre el hermoso joven.

\- Shindou.

Suspiró al tenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos después de doce años. Sintió los bracitos de su hermanito aferrarse a él. Sintió el olor de Shindou y Shindou el suyo. Las manos del menor se dirigieron a su rostro palpándolo. Shindou sonrió al recordar esas facciones pero más infantiles de un pasado lejano. Al recordar esa voz pero más inmadura, esas manos y ese olor.

-Yu-nichan.

Y ahí estaba el nombre que usaba con su hermano cuando eran niños. Ambos lloraban de la emoción abrazados.

Yuuto se limpió las lágrimas mientras extendía la mano a su hija, la cual se la tomó con una sonrisa dulce, pero se extrañó al no tener contestación del bonito chico. Yuuto le besó la frente.

\- Él es ciego - Le explicó a su hija - No ve, pero siente, él es tu tío Shindou. Shindou - Dijo tomando la mano de su hermano y llevándola al rostro de su hija - Esta es mi hija Sakura. - Los presentó.

Shindou palpó su rostro y pudo sentir la sonrisa de aquel rostro infantil. También le sonrió y le abrió los brazos, la niña lo abrazó y Shindou pudo sentir su aroma a jazmines.

\- Hola princesa.

Luego de un rato, Kirino se quedó con la niña en la sala para colorear, mientras Yuuto y Shindou se iban a la recámara de este último.

Los dos hermanos se quitaron los zapatos y se metieron en la cama. De inmediato se ubicaron como lo hacían cuando eran niños, aunque sólo lo recordaron hasta después que lo hicieron.

Shindou estaba sentado entre las piernas de Yuuto de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano. Yuuto con las piernas abiertas con su hermanito entre ellas le abrazaba frotando su espalda con una mano y apoyando su barbilla en su cabecita.

Rieron al recordar esa misma posición de su pasado cuando Shindou se ponía así para que su nisama le leyera un cuento. Y comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shindou? ¿Por qué viniste a Japón?

Shindou le contó lo del diario de su madre y de la necesidad de volver a verlo. Luego el menor preguntó y Yuuto no pudo más que explicarle lo que pasó en la mansión Kageyama cuando él tenía quince años. Le contó todo desde cómo mataron al padre de ambos, hasta cómo terminó convertido en el intocable amante de Fudou.

Shindou, sensible como era por naturaleza, lloró aferrándose a su hermano. No recordaba a Kageyama prácticamente pero no le deseaba la muerte y le dolía, y además le dolía la desgracia de su hermano desde tan joven.

\- Pero, y la princesita. Es tu hija, tiene tus facciones, de niño. Pero tú no eres fértil. - Dijo Shindou confundido - Acaso él te dejó tener un hijo con otra mujer. - Shindou pudo sentir el cuerpo de su hermano estremecerse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Es hija de Fudou... - Susurró el mayor casi sin voz - De Fudou y mía. - Al ver el rostro extrañado de su hermano, lo abrazó con fuerza. - Te lo explicaré.

Shindou negó con su cabecita y le selló los labios con sus dedos.

\- No, ese recuerdo te duele y no quiero que recuerdes cosas que te duelan.

\- Necesito contártelo. - Dijo Yuuto, así que Shindou lo abrazó, y así Yuuto le contó cómo concibió a Sakura - Tenía dieciocho años, hacía cuatro era amante de Fudou. Ya me había acostumbrado a esa vida y no era tan mala. Fudou tenía un carácter fuerte, pero mientras seguía sus reglas todo estaba bien entre ambos. Tenía todo lo que pudiera desear y era intocable para el mundo. Creo que, como nuestra madre, me fui acostumbrando a esa vida y perdí mi espíritu de rebeldía. Dejé de luchar contra él y revelarme recibiendo sólo castigos, y me volví en lo que él quería: su amante perfecto. Pero cuando cumplí dieciocho años, él quiso tener un hijo conmigo; eso era imposible, yo no era fértil. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre lucí como un doncel. Así que Fudou me llevó a hacer unas pruebas médicas. Lo era, era un doncel como tú, pero mi sistema reproductor tenía un bloqueo que se arreglaba con una pequeña operación. A mí me daba miedo, me negué en redondo. Fudou quiso obligarme y nos peleamos, por primera vez desde hacía tres años, peleaba. Se puso furioso y me golpeó, caí inconsciente y supongo que luego a base de sedantes me mantuvieron fuera de combate por una semana. Cuando desperté ya la operación estaba hecha. Y esa misma noche Fudou y yo... él me... ese día creamos a Sakura.

\- Ese día, tú te asustaste, te resististe y él te violó.

Adivinó Shindou abrazándolo con fuerza. Era ciego no idiota. Yuuto no respondió pero le devolvió el abrazo, porque sí, así mismo había sido.

\- Tienes que irte de Japón.

Dijo luego de un rato apesadumbrado. Soltándolo levemente para verlo mejor a la cara.

\- Sí, y tú tienes que venir conmigo. Allá, en Grecia, nadie nos encontrará y a la princesita le encantará, el tio Demonio y su esposo Angelo tienen una pequeña pescadería te encantara.

\- No puedo ir contigo, Shindou. - dijo Yuuto abatido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo otro hijo con Fudou, tiene tres años, Yuuichi. Y hace tres meses di a luz a Hikaru. Fudou jamás me dejaría ir. Para venir aquí sin que él se enterara, tuve que salir dizque de compras con Sakura y los guardaespaldas, y darles esquinazo en la tienda de ropa para niñas.

\- Tus hijos también podrían venir a Grecia. Los tres.

Dijo Shindou con tristeza, no se quería separar de su hermano, no ahora que recién se reunían. Yuuto le besó la frente y lo acunó en sus brazos.

\- Pero yo no puedo ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque amo a Akio. - Confesó Yuuto abatido.

\- Oh, hermano. - Comprendió Shindou abrazándolo con fuerza. - Pero podría permanecer en Japón y nos podríamos ver a escondidas. - Propuso esperanzado.

Yuuto sonrió con tristeza a él gustaba la idea pero conocía demasiado bien a Akio Fudou.

\- Fudou no olvida, te descubriría y te entregaría a Tsurugi, y entonces ¿de qué hubiese servido la muerte de padre y de madre? Ese chiquillo es un demonio, y no sé qué haría contigo. No, Japón es muy peligroso para ti.

\- Pero no quiero alejarme de ti te acabo de encontrar Yu.

Dijo Shindou desesperado.

\- Qué palabras tan lindas de tu amante, amor.

Yuuto palideció como un mismo muerto al oír esa voz, y apretando a Shindou con fuerza contra él, alzó sus ojos y frente a él, estaba el padre de sus hijos, Akio Fudou. Traía en sus brazos a Sakura, la cual tenía su morena cabecita en el hombro de su padre y Kirino Ranmaru, el guía de Shindou, estaba sostenido semi inconsciente en brazos de Kariya Masaki, el hombre de confianza de Fudou.

Lo que Yuuto no sabía era que el medallón que llevaba su hija al cuello en forma de Sakura, era un localizador, así era como lo había localizado Fudou, había tocado la puerta y cuando aquel chico de cabellos rosas abrió le echaron a la cara un spray somnífero, dejándolo fuera de combate, y su hija levantándose y dejando el libro de colorear había corrido a sus brazos. Y cuando le preguntó por su papi, le señaló la habitación, y al entrar habían oído como Shindou decía que no quería separarse de Yuuto.

Shindou sintió el cambio en la expresión corporal de su hermano, y asustado se aferró a él. Fuertes manos los separaron, Yuuto se debatía, tratando de aferrarse a él y Shindou hacía otro tanto.

Pero al final los separaron, Kariya tenía a Sakura a su lado y al inconsciente Kirino en sus brazos, mientras Fudou tenía bien agarrado a Yuuto por la cintura y tres de sus hombres agarraban con dureza a Shindou.

\- Suéltenlo.

Gritó Yuuto furioso. Pero la orden de Fudou fue otra.

\- Diviértanse con él hasta que lo maten, para que aprenda que lo mío es intocable.

Ordenó el líder yakuza. Yuuto gritó aterrado, luchando por zafarse de Fudou.

\- No, Fudou, no lo hagas, es mi hermano.

Gritó desesperado sabiendo que era el único modo de salvar a su hermano de que lo violaran hasta la muerte. Todos se detuvieron cuando esas palabras abandonaron los labios de Yuuto Kidou.

La impresión hizo a Fudou soltar a su presa. Yuuto corrió hacia su hermanito empujando a los guardias y abrazándolo con fuerza, Shindou temblaba aterrado como una hoja al viento y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Yunichan ¿qué pasa? Tengo miedo.

Dijo asustado.

\- Nada. Todo está bien.

\- ¿Quiénes están aquí? ¿Y Kirino? ¿Y la princesita?

Preguntó asustado. Una manita en su pantalón lo hizo estirar una mano y poner su mano en la cabecita de la niña. Era Sakura, que con sus silenciosos pasitos se había separado de Kariya, y acercándose hasta Shindou y su padre le jaló el pantalón a este al oírla llamarla como princesita.

\- Aquí estoy tío.

Dijo sacando su dedo de la boca. Shindou se inclinó y la tomó entre sus brazos refugiándose en los de su hermano mayor.

Fudou al fin reaccionó y saliendo de su estupor se acercó a su pareja y al precioso chico que sostenía a su hija en brazos. Yuuto por instinto retrocedió un paso con su hermano y Sakura.

Fudou lo miró, Yuuto no volvió a moverse. Fudou se acercó a ambos, a su pareja y a aquel precioso y angelical chico de cabellos ondulados quien, ahora notaba, era ciego.

\- ¿Shindou Kageyama?

Le preguntó tomándolo de la barbilla y mirando lo bello que era con atención.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Yunichan?

Llamó asustado. La manita de Sakura se posó con cariño en su mejilla.

\- Es mi papi.

Dijo la niña recostando su cabecita en su hombro. Shindou ahogó un gemido asustado. Yuuto le frotó el brazo de forma cálida.

\- Calma, todo está bien, Shindou.

Le aseguró.

\- ¿Y Kirino?

Preguntó con miedo.

\- Él está en los brazos de mi tío Kariya.

Dijo Sakura. Shindou se volvió a alarmar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó desesperado. Yuuto miró a Fudou con reproche y besó la cabeza de su hermano.

\- Él está bien, calma Shindou, todo va a estar bien.

Fudou sonrió y de pronto empezó a reír con una risa que Yuuto conocía muy bien, y que lo llevó a apretar las dos preciadas cargas entre sus brazos con fuerza.

\- Así que apareció el amante desaparecido de mi hijo.

Los ojos de Yuuto se abrieron como platos. Soltó a su hermano que aún tenía en brazos a Sakura y lo ubicó detrás de él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, acercándose a Fudou.

\- No, yo tomé el lugar de Shindou, no tienes derecho.

Pero Fudou lo calló tomándolo del cabello y besándolo.

\- Basta, basta, Sakura está aquí.

Rogó Yuuto debatiéndose.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Yu? Suelta a mí hermano.

Gritó Shindou realmente impotente y desesperado por no poder hacer nada.

\- Mantén la calma, Shindou. Esto es entre él y yo. -Le rogó Yuuto desde los brazos de su amante. Yuuto se volteó hacia Fudou y lo miró suplicante.- Por favor, es un niño. Se irá del país. Déjalo por favor.

\- A esa edad tú ya estabas embarazado.

\- Es diferente, yo era un chico normal, él vive en una burbuja de cristal. No ve realmente su alrededor.

\- Eso será decisión de Tsurugi.

\- Tu hijo le desgraciará la vida, jamás lo dejará ir, mi hermano es demasiado hermoso.

\- Él pertenece a Tsurugi, no a mí - dijo Fudou inflexible.

La barbilla de Shindou se levantó desafiante.

\- Creo que habla de mí. Y le diré que soy libre, no pertenezco a nadie.

\- Calla Shindou.

Gimió Yuuto desesperado, zafándose y abrazándolo para protegerlo, mientras le tapaba una boca con una de sus manos, para evitar que provocara a Fudou y este le pegara. Akio Fudou no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia.

\- Hazle caso a tu hermano, pequeño. Y ahora vámonos a casa.

Ordenó Fudou. Yuuto miró a su pareja suplicante. Pero Fudou no cedió, su mirada fue dura e inflexible. Al final derrotado, Yuuto empezó a caminar sin soltar a su hermano y a su hija.

\- No. - Se detuvo Shindou asustado - ¿A dónde me llevas?.

Yuuto vio como Fudou miraba a Shindou y se asustó.

\- Él no sabe nada de este mundo, Akio, déjame encargarme a mí - Rogó.

Fudou miró a Sakura y asintió.

\- Sólo para que nuestra hija no vea más violencia.

\- Ahora no hay salida - Le susurró Yuuto a su hermano al oído - no protestes o ambos saldremos golpeados. Camina, yo encontraré la manera de sacarte de la mansión Fudou. Todo estará bien, pero ahora estamos en desventaja. Confía en mí y camina.

Shindou suspiró aferrando a la niña en sus brazos y asintió.

\- Confío en ti.

Le dijo a Yuuto dejando que lo dirigiera.

\- ¿Y Kirino?

\- Kariya lo trae en brazos.

Le susurró Yuuto sin dejar de caminar.

Cuando llegaron a los autos, Kariya se llevó al guía de Shindou al asiento de enfrente de la limusina con él y el conductor, mientras la familia, Sakura, Shindou, Akio y Yuuto, abordaban la parte trasera, y los guardaespaldas en las otras dos furgonetas.

 **Continuara...**

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Perro destino**

Era un asiento de tres plazas, pero Kirino, quien había despertado ya, Shindou y Yuuto, sólo ocupaban una de lo juntos que estaban los tres. Una niñera se había llevado a Sakura a jugar con su hermanito Yuuichi. 

Yuuto veía con ojos cautelosos a Fudou, Shindou se refugiaba entre él y su guía, y el pobre Kirino Ranmaru trataba de procesar aún el hecho de que lo habían secuestrado. 

\- Akio... 

Lo llamó Yuuto tentativamente con suavidad. Fudou volteó el rostro hacia él.

\- ¿Sí? 

Preguntó mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. Yuuto tragó saliva pero se armó de valor, no podía permitir que su hermano tuviera su mismo destino, puede que él estuviera enamorado de Akio Fudou, pero no era idiota y sabía lo que era sentirse un simple objeto más del poderoso hombre. 

-Akio, déjalos ir... 

\- Yuuto, no quiero hablar más de... 

\- Akio, yo llevo años pagando la deuda de mi hermano. No puedes pretender tenerlo a él y a mí.

Trató de hacerlo razonar Yuuto, pero Fudou no se tomó muy bien lo dicho y se arrojó sobre él tomándolo del cuello. Yuuto trató de retroceder, pero fue imposible y sólo consiguió chocar su cabeza con la de Shindou. 

Shindou y Kirino gritaron. Shindou trataba de apartar al hombre de su hermano aún sin poder ver, mientras Kirino con sus manos ayudaba a Yuuto para que este soltara su cuello. Fudou le dio una bofetada que mandó definitivamente a Yuuto sobre Shindou, provocando que este cayera sobre Kirino y casi cayeran los tres del sofá. Fudou retrocedió mirándolos con furia. 

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir, Yuuto? ¿Me estas amenazando? 

Yuuto lo miró con sus rojos ojos llenos de lágrimas pero furiosos. 

\- Que si quieres que mi hermano se quede aquí, me tendrás que dejar ir a mí y a mis hijos, y te juro que no nos volverás a ver. 

\- Eso jamás, tú eres mío. 

Le advirtió Fudou. 

\- Sólo mientras mi hermano sea libre. Si quieres que él pague su deuda, entonces seré yo el que no pagaré más la mía. 

Le aseguró Yuuto. 

\- Tal vez deba recordarte que me perteneces. 

Dijo Fudou con una voz fría que advertía peligro a los cuatro vientos. Yuuto se estremeció de miedo pero no cedió no esta vez. 

\- Tal vez deba recordarte que el trato era un Kageyama-Kidou, no los dos. 

Replicó el oji-rojo.

\- Tráiganlo acá. 

Ordenó Fudou a dos de sus hombres. Shindou agarró a Yuuto para evitar que lo separaran de él y Kirino se agarró a Shindou, pero los guardias los separaron sin miramientos y Yuuto fue llevado casi a rastras hasta el padre de sus hijos. 

\- De rodillas. 

Ordenó Fudou. 

\- No, déjame. - Gritó Yuuto realmente asustado, conocedor del carácter de Fudou luchando por liberarse. 

Pero los guardias lo hicieron ponerse de rodillas a la fuerza sin importarles las lágrimas que hubiesen estremecido hasta a una roca, sosteniéndolo de los brazos. 

Fudou lo agarró de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. 

\- Todo iba bien, Yuuto. ¿Por qué me obligas a tener que demostrarte tu lugar de esta forma? ¿Por qué me obligas a tratarte así? 

\- Haré lo que quieras, Akio - Le juró Yuuto con lágrimas en sus ojos carmesí - Pero deja ir a mi hermano y a su guía, te juro que nunca los volveré a ver. Todo seguirá como antes, por favor. - Le rogó. 

\- Yuuto, amor, tu hermanito le pertenece a Tsurugi, no a mí. Por mí yo lo dejaría ir tranquilamente, pero no es mi decisión, sino la de mi heredero. 

\- Tu hijo es un maldito bastardo peor que tú, arroja a mi hermano a los lobos hambrientos y sería más piadoso. 

No pudo evitar Yuuto que la rabia lo invadiera. Pero ese fue un grave error, porque si había algo que Fudou odiara, era que su niño le hablara así, así que sin miramientos le dio una buena bofetada que le volteó el rostro al otro lado. 

Kirino ahogó un grito asustado que alertó a Shindou. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Sollozó desesperado, maldiciendo su ceguera – ¡Yuuto!. Deja a mi hermano. 

Pero Shindou fue ignorado por todos menos por Yuuto. 

\- Calla, Shindou. 

Le rogó. Shindou fue a hablar, pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Kirino. Yuuto respiró aliviado. 

\- Eres un maldito, Akio Fudou, un bastardo.

Le dijo Yuuto furioso de que alguien pudiera querer lastimar a un ángel como su hermanito. 

\- ¿Un maldito? ¿Un bastardo? Bueno, te daré la razón. - cedió Fudou con una sonrisa que hubiese hecho temblar al más valiente. - Desnúdenlo. - Ordenó a sus hombres. 

\- No - gritó Yuuto tratando de liberarse de las manos que lo apresaban. 

Shindou gritó ante esas palabras y, de la impresión, a Kirino se le había caído la mano de la boca del precioso ángel ciego. 

Los guardias arrancaron la ropa de Yuuto sin importarle sus gritos y forcejeos. Shindou se levantó buscando a su hermano para ayudarlo, algo imposible para un ciego, y Kirino se armó de valor y corrió hacia Yuuto, empujando a uno de los guardias para que lo soltaran, pero otro guardia lo agarró a él por detrás, estrellándolo contra la pared. 

Kariya, el maldito que lo había secuestrado, la mano derecha de Fudou Akio.

\- Deje a mi hermano. 

Rogó Shindou tratando de orientarse. Pero era imposible con los gritos de su hermano por un lado y por otro los de Kirino que estaba siendo golpeado por Kariya. Shindou rompió a llorar desesperado cayendo al suelo de rodillas. 

Kirino fue reducido, arrodillado en el suelo con las manos cruelmente torcidas en su espalda. Mientras, Yuuto era acostado sobre una mesa aguantado por dos guardias que le agarraban las manos, mientras Fudou se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y liberaba su embravecido miembro. 

Yuuto gritó al ser penetrado sin preparación o cuidado por Fudou. Kirino cerró los ojos volteado su rostro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Y Shindou también gritó tratando de llegar a su hermano, pero un guardia lo alzó en vilo arrojándolo contra el sofá. 

\- Déjenlo, déjenlo. 

Rogó Kirino, desesperado sin soportar tanta crueldad. 

Kariya sonrió cruelmente y tomándolo de la barbilla lo obligó a mirar a los dos hermanos, Shindou ahogado en llanto sintiéndose impotente y Yuuto siendo violado por el mismo padre de sus hijos. 

Kirino no resistió más la crueldad de la escena y se desmayó. Kariya lo sostuvo malicioso. 

\- Puro y cándido, qué encantadoras cualidades. 

Se burló tomándolo en brazos y tirando su cuerpo en el sofá junto al del ciego, que lo agarró comprobando que estaba inconsciente. 

Cuando Fudou terminó con Yuuto, este quedó desmadejado sobre la mesa, con la moral por los suelos y destruido. 

Los guardias lo habían soltado hacía rato, desde que el de ojos carmesí había dejado de oponer resistencia. 

Fudou se acomodó la ropa y le indicó a los guardias menos a Kariya que salieran. Todos obedecieron. 

Fudou se acercó a Shindou y lo hizo levantarse, Shindou temblaba y lloraba. 

\- ¿Y mi hermano? 

Rogó saber al no reconocer el tacto de Fudou. 

\- Digamos que asimilando aún su castigo. 

\- Déjalo, por favor. 

Rogó la voz quebrada de Yuuto desde donde aun estaba tendido.

-Yu-Nichan. 

Sollozó Shindou sintiendo las horribles emociones en la voz de su hermano. 

\- Definitivamente sean lo que sean, ustedes los Kidou son perfectos para nosotros, te verás precioso al lado de mi hijo mayor. - Aseguró Fudou mirándolo complacido - Incluso llorando y en este estado te ves bien. - Dijo soltándolo y empujándolo hacia Yuuto. Al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano, Shindou lo abrazó. Yuuto gimió de dolor, pero con sus manos temblorosas le devolvió el abrazo. - Deshazte de ese - Le ordenó Fudou a Kariya señalando al guía pelirosa de Shindou. 

\- Jefe, ¿podría pedirle un favor? - Preguntó Kariya. Fudou asintió. - ¿Podría quedarme al muchacho para mí? 

Fudou asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

\- Todo tuyo. - Se lo cedió. - Ahora, por favor, ordena que lleven a Shindou a las habitaciones de mi hijo. Y que las doncellas aseen a mi amante y que no salga de la habitación ni para ver a los niños, sólo a Hikaru cuando le toque su comida - Dijo refiriéndose al más pequeño de tres meses. - Yo voy a trabajar. 

Kariya asintió. 

-o-o-o- 

Shindou sentía más miedo que nunca en su vida. Unas mujeres silenciosas y serias lo habían bañado, puesto una extraña ropa que le habían dicho que era una túnica y lo habían dejado en esa cama, descalzo y con los cabellos cepillados y sueltos. 

Shindou trató de levantarse y salir de ahí, pero se tropezó con todo hasta que cayó al suelo y no se atrevió a moverse más. 

\- Oh, mami, este lugar es horrible. ¿Dónde estás, mami? 

Sollozó el pequeño ciego. 

\- Yu-nichan, prometiste sacarme de aquí.

Susurró abrazando sus rodillas sentado en el suelo. 

-o-o-o-

Tsurugi se dirigió a su recámara para disfrutar del regalo que le había hecho su padre. Pero mientras caminaba, pensaba en Shindou Kidou. Aquel muchacho ciego con el que había tropezado en el aeropuerto. 

Había tratado de encontrarlo, incluso había contratado a un detective pero nada, era como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a su ángel ciego. 

Entró a sus habitaciones, esperando ver en la cama de su recámara el regalo de su padre al encender la luz, pero la cama estaba vacía. Sus ojos recorrieron la recámara y quedo sin aliento al ver en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas a su ángel extranjero del aeropuerto. 

\- Shindou. 

Murmuró al verlo. El ciego levantó la cabeza buscando su voz. 

\- Esa voz... yo la conozco... ¿quién es? 

\- Tú eres el regalo de mi padre. - Se dio cuenta Tsurugi y no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía de la situación. 

\- ¿Quién es? 

Volvió a repetir el joven asustado. 

\- ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? 

Shindou buscó en su memoria esa voz y la recordó. 

\- El del aeropuerto. 

Dijo impresionado. 

\- Así es, el hombre con el que te tropezaste en el aeropuerto, Tsurugi Fudou. 

Shindou gimió asustado al oír ese nombre sin poder creerse su mala suerte. Sí, definitivamente nunca debió haber ido a Japón.

 **Continuará...**

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Nuestro destino**

Yuuto levantó su adormilada cabeza de la almohada, al oír la puerta de su habitación, en la que llevaba más de tres semanas encerrado como castigo, abrirse. 

Sonrió genuinamente al ver a sus dos hijos mayores, Sakura y Yuuichi, entrar corriendo a la habitación y arrojarse en sus brazos. Los abrazó besando sus cabellos y sus rostros mientras un poco más atrás de ellos entraba Akio con Hikaru en brazos. 

Se acercó a Yuuto, quien lo miró con cautela más no con miedo. En esas tres semanas, después de mucho sexo y pocas palabras, él había decidido que recuperar su actitud sumisa era lo que más le convenía si quería salir de esa habitación, y ayudar a su hermano y a Kirino, y Fudou había quedado satisfecho al ver que su niño volvía a ser el de siempre. 

Fudou le pasó a Hikaru, y Yuuto lo tomó en sus brazos sonriendo mientras besaba la cabeza del más pequeño de sus hijos. 

Yuuto alzó la cabeza y miró a Fudou con sus hermosos ojos rojos. Que aun ahora después de tantos años seguían volviendo loco al mayor. 

\- ¿Qué significa esto? 

Preguntó mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. 

\- Que pensé que te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo y los niños en el patio mientras merendábamos. 

Dijo Fudou simplemente. Yuuto sonrió. 

\- ¿Eso significa que ya no estoy castigado? 

Preguntó. 

\- Me parece que no hay necesidad de que sigas castigado. Ya aprendiste tu lección, ¿verdad? 

Yuuto asintió rápidamente mientras se levantaba aún con Hikaru en brazos y besaba a Fudou parándose de puntillas. 

"Hecho, ya estoy fuera de esta habitación, ahora tengo que llegar hasta Shindou y Kirino." 

Se dijo, mientras le entregaba a Fudou el pequeño Hikaru y se apresuraba a cambiarse.

-o-o-o-

Shindou sintió el movimiento a su lado en la cama y abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla y reconoció ese delicioso aroma.

\- Tsurugi. 

Sonrió. 

\- Buenos días, pequeño ángel. 

Sonrió el de ojos ámbar inclinándose sobre Shindou y besándolo. Todo había resultado muy diferente a lo que Shindou había pensado. 

Tsurugi no era el monstruo sádico que se esperaba, todo lo contrario, era muy atento con él y lo trataba muy bien. 

Tampoco lo había violado como él temía que hiciera. Sino que había sido muy dulce y bueno con él en la cama. Además de que lo idolatraba casi como a un principito. 

Poco se imaginaba Shindou que su amante era un verdadero demonio. Pero Shindou era tan inocente y tan dulce, que Tsurugi no podía hacerle daño, simplemente con Shindou el demonio Tsurugi era otra persona. 

Simplemente no podía evitar consentirlo y ser dulce con él. Le gustaba ver sonreír a su niño, le gustaba oír su risa, le gustaba oír sus gemidos de pasión, como cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios jadeando mientras él le hacía el amor. 

Shindou le parecía perfecto, un ser casi divino y, no pudiendo hacerle daño, tampoco quería que de alguna forma alguien se lo hiciera. Así que se encargaba de que su angelito ciego estuviera bien vigilado y cuidado. 

Una vigilancia que duraba todo momento en el que Tsurugi no estaba con él, y de la que Shindou no era consciente. 

Por lo que se sentía seguro y confiado. Pues a Shindou no le hubiese gustado nada enterarse de que su tierno amante lo vigilaba, paso por paso, a sol y sombra. 

\- Ven, vamos a bañarnos - Le dijo Tsurugi tomándolo de la mano y levantándolo de la cama. Shindou lo siguió con una sonrisa - Nos bañaremos y luego iremos a merendar con mi padre - Shindou se detuvo frisado, provocando que Tsurugi, quien tenía su mano, se detuviera. Tsurugi se volteó y lo miró, e hizo una mueca de fastidio, que afortunadamente Shindou no podía ver. Sabía que su angelito le temía a su padre, pero se encargaría de solucionar luego eso. - Con mi padre, mis hermanitos y Yuuto. 

Shindou sonrió como mil soles. 

\- ¿De veras estará ahí mi niisan? ¿De veras lo podré ver? 

Preguntó ilusionado. Tsurugi lo acercó a él y besó sus labios. 

\- Sí, así es. 

-o-o-o-

Kirino despertó medio aturdido y miró a su alrededor. 

Estaba solo en la habitación. Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre la almohada de nuevo. Seguramente Kariya Masaki estaba trabajando. 

Con un suspiro cansado se sentó en la cama, pero de inmediato se volvió a dejar caer en esta con un gemido de dolor, al sentir el corrientazo que le subió desde su recto. 

\- Maldito pervertido. 

Maldijo a Kariya por lo de la noche anterior, que era justamente lo que lo tenía con ese dolor. Se sonrojó a recordar vivamente la noche anterior. 

Cómo había protestado al sentir como Kariya le metía el puño completo en su apretado huequito y cómo lo movía, para acabar gimiendo y explotando en un orgasmo como jamás en su vida había tenido. Había sido seguramente el orgasmo más intenso de su joven vida. 

\- Maldito cabrón. 

Masculló, mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la cama que compartía con su amante. De camino al baño siguió con los "cariñosos" apodos para su amante, que iban desde cabrón, bastardo, pervertido, hijo de puta, y más. Pero es que realmente su trasero estaba resintiendo la pasada noche de pasión. 

\- Carajo, la próxima vez seré yo quien le meta el puño en el culo. 

Lloriqueó mientras se metía debajo de la regadera y se bañaba con cuidado. Oh puede que ayer en la noche lo hubiese disfrutado pero hoy estaba pagado las consecuencias. 

Kirino sabía bien que para Kariya era sólo una diversión y un amante de turno. También sabía que en cuanto se aburriera de él, seguramente lo mataría. Por eso necesitaba huir de ese lugar cuanto antes. A pesar de lo que empezaba a sentir por su apasionado amante de cama obligado. 

\- No es amor, es sólo sexo. 

Se trató de convencer a sí mismo con un estremecimiento. 

\- Lo que siento es normal. Estoy secuestrado en una situación de mucha tensión, siendo maltratado por el maldito, por eso cuando en las noches es tierno conmigo, yo confundo eso con amor. Yo leí que es normal, que es un síndrome*. 

Se siguió tratando de convencer a sí mismo de que eso era lo que sentía, y no amor o alguna estupidez parecida. 

-o-o-o-

\- Tsurugi. 

Gritó Sakura feliz levantándose de la manta en la que estaban merendado y corriendo hacia su hermano mayor. Yuuto se volteó con una amable sonrisa hacia su "hijastro" y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este traía consigo a Shindou. 

\- Shindou. 

Gritó levantándose. 

\- Yunichan. 

Reconoció de inmediato la voz justo cuando se sentía envuelto por los brazos de su hermano mayor.

\- Peque, mi adorable peque. ¿Cómo estás? 

Le preguntó Yuuto preocupado tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciando sus cabellos cenizos una y otra vez. 

\- Estoy bien, niisan, muy bien, pero te extrañaba y estaba preocupado por ti. 

Dijo el pequeño ciego con una sonrisa. 

\- Yuuto, Shindou, Sakura, vamos a merendar. 

Le dijo Tsurugi a los tres. Y con Sakura en brazos, mientras Yuuto dirigía a Shindou, volvieron a la manta. 

-o-o-o- 

_~~Varios meses después~~_ _  
_

\- Ya basta, chicos, nos vamos a meter en problemas como sigan con eso. -Se quejó Shindou, pero como si hubiese hablando con la pared, pues ni Kirino ni Yuuto lo escucharon, y siguieron haciendo planes.- Ya basta, esto es una soberana estupidez - volvió a intervenir Shindou - Sólo conseguirán que Tsurugi, Kariya y Akio sama se molesten. Además, yo no quiero dejar a Tsurugi.

\- Tú no sabes lo que dices, otouto. - Le dijo Yuuto. 

\- Sí, sí sé lo que digo, soy ciego no imbécil. Esto de intentar huir es una soberana estupidez que nos meterá en líos con nuestras parejas. 

\- Yo ya estoy en líos, Shindou - Dijo Kirino seriamente - Kariya me recuerda prácticamente todos los días que el día que se canse, se deshará de mí y no seré de nadie más. En pocas palabras, me matará. 

\- Oh, vamos, Kirino, Kariya está loco por ti, no lo dice en serio. Sólo lo dice porque tú lo sacas de quicio con tus bravatas. 

Dijo Shindou con una mueca. 

\- Pero, Shindou... 

\- No hay pero's, Yuuto. ¿Tú abandonarías a tu amado Akio? 

\- No, pero es diferente, Fudou y yo tenemos tres hijos y años juntos, además de que yo lo amo y sé que, a su modo, él me ama. 

\- Pues a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Yo amo a Tsurugi. 

\- No, no es cierto. Además, sólo estás confundiendo tus sentimientos porque Tsurugi te trata bien, pero la verdad es que es un jodido mafioso al que, si algún día intentas dejar, matará a todos a tu alrededor y te obligará a seguir con él. 

\- Entonces no hay problema porque no lo pienso dejar. Además, te recuerdo que el líder de la mafia es el padre de tus hijos, no Tsurugi. 

\- Shindou, por favor, yo sólo te quiero proteger. 

Rogó Yuuto. Shindou extendió su mano a ciegas tomando la de su hermano y levantándose se acercó a él abrazándolo y besándolo en la frente. 

\- Lo sé, Yuuto, pero me volví tan adicto a Tsurugi como tú lo eres a Akio Sama. Si lo dejara me moriría de la pena. Además, que ahora menos que nunca lo puedo dejar. Primero porque tú sabes bien que me encontraría... 

\- Pero madre...

\- Padre no tenía los mismos recursos que los Fudou. Por eso nunca la encontró, pero tú sabes que ellos sí nos encontrarían. ¿Verdad? 

Yuuto asintió abatido. Shindou era ciego pero aún así sintió la afirmación de su hermano, pues lo tenía abrazado. 

\- Además, ¿sabes por qué ahora menos que nunca lo puedo dejar? - Yuuto negó con la cabeza - Porque me pidió matrimonio. Y hablamos con un médico sobre el hecho de una operación para recuperar la vista y que podamos tener un hogar y yo pueda hacerme cargo de nuestros hijos. 

\- ¿Tú estás...? 

Preguntó Kirino señalando su vientre. Shindou sonrió y negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que quería preguntar su antiguo guía, aunque no lo viera. 

\- No, aún no, pero planeamos que pronto sí este embarazado. Pero antes quiere que nos casemos. 

Dijo Shindou ilusionado. Yuuto y Kirino se miraron con una sonrisa resignada. 

\- Oigan, pero, y si Kariya habla en serio... digo, ¿si en verdad sólo soy una diversión... y él... ya saben, planea mandarme a mejor vida cuando el sexo conmigo le aburra? 

Los dos hermanos se rieron ante eso. 

\- Oh, vamos Kirino, tú eres el único que no te das cuenta de que Kariya besa el piso por el que caminas. 

\- Si hasta yo, que soy ciego, lo puedo ver. 

Se burló Shindou con su hermano. 

\- Oigan, que estoy hablando en serio. 

\- Y nosotros también - Le sonrió Yuuto - Kariya no te hará daño, nunca, por el simple hecho de que te eligió como su pareja. Y si bajaras un poco la guardia y dejaras tu rebeldía, verías que tengo razón. 

\- Sí, además, deberías hablar con él, exponerle tus miedos y tus sentimientos, y exigirle que se sincere contigo. A mí me funciona con Tsurugi. 

\- Eso es porque a ti nadie puede decirte que no. 

Dijo Kirino entornando los ojos, mientras el pequeño ciego sonreía malicioso. 

-o-o-o- 

\- ¡Kariya! 

Lo llamó Kirino haciendo un esfuerzo por no tartamudear. Kariya, tan desnudo como él, levantó la cabeza de la almohada mirándolo. 

\- ¿Sí? 

Le preguntó. Kirino se levantó del pecho de su amante, sentándose en la cama y haciéndole un gesto a este para que también se sentara. Así lo hizo Kariya. 

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kirino? 

\- Kariya... cuando tú dices que cuando te canses de mí, me matarás... ¿lo dices en serio? 

Preguntó con timidez el de ojos turquesas. Kariya sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. ¿Y sabes por qué? - Kirino negó con la cabeza - Porque jamás me cansaré de ti, te amo y te adoro, pequeño tonto. 

Kirino sonrió y se arrojó sobre Kariya haciendo que ambos cayeran acostados nuevamente sobre la cama. Kariya lo abrazó coqueto y Kirino lo besó. 

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, entonces? ¿Y qué carajos estás esperando para que nos casemos? 

Kariya lo miró extrañado. 

\- ¿Tú te quieres casar conmigo? 

\- Por supuesto que sí. Todo el mundo se quiere casar con la persona que ama - Dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro - Es más, te daré una semana, una sola semana para que me compres mi anillo de compromiso y, claro, para comprarte el tuyo, no permitiré que esos chacales que ahí fuera piensen que estás libre y traten de bajarme el novio. Y sólo un mes para que organices la boda. - Siguió planeando Kirino. 

Kariya río abrazándolo. 

\- Hey, mi linda pantera rosa, para. En un mes no se puede planear una boda. 

\- Claro que sí, sólo se necesita un puto juez, una licencia y ya está. 

\- Claro que no, Kirino. No tendrás una boda así. Tendrás una boda con catering, fiesta, vino, traje, y todo. 

A Kirino le brillaron los ojos ilusionados, besando a Kariya. 

\- Tienes razón, son muchas cosas. Tenemos que comenzar a planearlas. 

\- Sabes, pensé que nunca confesarías que me amabas. 

Dijo Kariya malicioso. Kirino lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te amo? 

Kariya sonrió malicioso. 

\- Sabes que me amas. 

Dijo acariciándolo con picardía. Kirino al final rompió a reír. 

\- Presumido... pero sí, es cierto. 

Y ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso. 

-o-o-o- 

\- Por qué tienes esa cara, Yuuto. -Preguntó Fudou confundido. Yuuto lo fulminó con la mirada y le arrojó una almohada y una cobija. - Pero qué caraj... ¿qué significa esto? -Preguntó Fudou extrañado. 

\- Significa que eres un jodido pendejo y dormirás en el sofá hasta que decidas dejar de serlo. 

Le dijo Yuuto molesto. Fudou se acercó a él y lo hizo voltearse de cara a sí, sosteniéndolo 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? 

\- Que eres un grandísimo y jodido pendejo, eso pasa rata de dos patas. Tsurugi y Kariya son más valientes que tú. 

\- Eh... ¿a qué viene eso? 

\- ¿Que a qué viene? Que ellos sí tuvieron el valor de pedirles a Kirino y a Shindou matrimonio. Mientras yo llevo años contigo, te he dado tres hijos, te he amado, y tú ni tan siquiera... - Yuuto rompió a llorar empujándolo lejos de sí. 

Fudou sonrió con dulzura tomando la cara de su amor en las manos y limpiando sus lágrimas mientras miraba sus ojos azules. 

\- Tienes razón, Yu, fui un cobarde todo este tiempo y tuve que ver a Kariya, a Kirino, a Shindou y a Tsurugi cumpliendo sus sueños, para armarme de valor. - Fudou metió su mano en su chaqueta y de ella sacó una pequeña cajita que abrió ante los ojos de Yuuto, mostrándole un precioso anillo de oro. 

\- Esto significa... que... que tú... 

\- Sí, yo te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. 

\- Eh... pidiendo... ¿por qué ahora? 

\- Siempre quise que nos casáramos. Pero no sabía si tú querías, y yo no te quería imponer un matrimonio. Y tampoco lo quiero hacer ahora. Te e impuesto muchas cosas pero no te impondré esto. Así que eres libre de rechazarme o aceptarme, y hacer de mí un hombre honrado - Bromeó nervioso - Además de un hombre inmensamente feliz - Le dijo con sinceridad. 

\- Oh, Akio, te amo - Gritó Yuuto arrojándose sobre él a besos. - Dios, nos vamos a casar, es genial. 

Fudou sonrió aliviado besando los jugosos labios de su amado. 

\- Hay que planear tantas cosas, los trajes de los niños, los nuestros, la fiesta, las invitaciones, la iglesia... oh, diablos, son tantas cosas. - Dijo Yuuto nervioso. 

Fudou rió poniéndole el anillo y alzándolo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama. 

\- Tú sólo relájate, da órdenes, contrata a quienes necesites, y casémonos.

Yuuto enredó las manos en su cuello con una sonrisa de felicidad. 

\- Eso dalo por hecho. Pronto lucirás mi anillo en el dedo. 

Le aseguró el ojirojo coqueto, mientras su amante, ahora futuro esposo, lo depositaba en la cama, besándolo con dulzura y pasión.

-No puedo esperar por eso-aseguro.

-o-o-o- 

\- Sabes, cuando te conocí y llegué a esta casa, tuve mucho miedo, Tsurugi. Pero ahora agradezco a Dios que haya sido así. Te amo con locura, y si nunca te hubiese conocido, jamás hubiese sabido lo que es el amor. 

Dijo Shindou dulcemente a su novio abrazándolo. 

\- Yo también agradezco el haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, Shindou, y nunca te dejaré ni te abandonaré.

Le juró Tsurugi. 

\- Lo sé. 

Aseguró Shindou besándolo. Tsurugi acarició su rostro tiernamente y miró fijamente sus ojos. Aquellos preciosos ojos rojos, que pronto podrían ver por primera vez luego de la operación a la que su niño se iba a someter en dos días.

Lo abrazó contra sí y besó sus labios. 

\- Te amo, Shindou, eres mi destino. 

\- Yo también te amo, Tsurugi. Y tú eres el mío, y ambos sabemos que al destino no se le puede escapar. 

Tsurugi sonrió tomándolo en brazos con ternura mientras besaba su cabeza. 

\- Así es, al destino no se le puede escapar. 

Y juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso. 

**Fin**

(*Es el renombrado Síndrome de Estocolmo, por el cual los afectados acaban desarrollando cierta complicidad con sus captores)

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
